In the practice of golf, one of the most frequently repeated movements is that executed for positioning or picking up the ball. In the practice area, that is to say in the area where the movements involved in play are learnt or improved, and where each player exercises by driving off several tens of balls in succession, the positioning of each of the balls on a mat or on a tee needlessly increases the fatigue of the player and above all distracts him and quite often causes him to lose his positional references.
In order to alleviate this problem, ball dispensers have been proposed including a ball storage reservoir, means for selecting just one ball and means for conveying the ball selected to the driving area.